


I know I can count on you too

by h1nata



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, this is a lot better than my naruto version rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1nata/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: Naruto has been a driving force for Hinata, someone she can count on to make her feel better.





	I know I can count on you too

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to follow the timeline as best as i could but i haven't consumed anything naruto since the beginning of shippuden and bits and pieces of the manga/anime that i get from Classic Naruto Fandom Internet Fights (lol)
> 
> anyways, i hope you like this!

     Slightly out of breath from running away, little Hinata plopped down against a tree. Her small hand wiped at her eyes, but the tears kept coming. If it wasn’t her father, then it was the neighborhood kids. Nothing she did would ever be good enough for anyone....even at a young age, she understood that fact, and it hurt. Just as she was about to let out another sob, Hinata heard footsteps approaching. She clasped her hands around her mouth tightly, curling into herself even more than she already was.

     If she had to choose between someone from her family or the neighborhood bullies, then she hoped it was the bullies.

     “So it was you....” An unfamiliar voice has Hinata’s head rising slowly. Pale lilac eyes met with bright blue ones. Hinata knew this boy—vaguely, but she knew him—and despite his origins, she was still surprised to see him all the way out here on his own. “What are you doin’ out here all by yourself?”

     He stared at Hinata, crouched in front of her, pretty close. Hinata pulled her legs up to her chest as a reflex, she felt bad when the blond boy deflated and leaned back. “N-no reason....”

     “There’s gotta be a reason, you know? Aren’t you that princess or somethin’?” Hinata shook her head almost immediately. The boy, surprised by her sudden furious movement, jolted back. The boy fell backwards, and Hinata took in a soft, but sharp breath.

     “I’m sorry!” Hinata held out a tiny hand for the boy to take; he hesitated, glancing back and forth between her hand and her face, before shyly taking it and allowing her to help him right himself. “I’m not a princess.....I’m not good enough to be a princess. I’m worthless.”

     “That’s not true! You’re not worthless, nobody’s worthless!” The boy exclaimed, standing up with clenched fists. Hinata cowered back slightly. “Who told you that?”

     “M-my father, a-and the bullies....I can’t fight,” Hinata rose to her feet as well, eyes trained on the ground and hands to her chest. The blond boy noticed that she busied herself by playing with her fingers. She was kind of weird. “I’m not strong enough, not brave enough. I’m just not enough, no matter how hard I work.”

     “Then you gotta work harder! You gotta show everyone that you are enough, you know! Just like me, when I grow up, I’m going to become hokage and everyone is going to look up to me!” The blond boy grinned, swiping under his nose with his index finger. Hinata felt something sit within her, and she couldn’t help but return his confident and determined smile. “Say, what’s your name?”

     “My name is Hinata Hyuuga, what’s your name?”

     “Naruto Uzumaki is my name, you wanna be fri—”

     “Lady Hinata! There you are,” Naruto is the one to gasp this time, and he waves at Hinata quickly before dashing away into the woods. Hinata stared after him even when she couldn’t make out his bright yellow hair anymore. “Do you have any idea how long we’ve been searching for you? It’s dangerous to be out alone at your age, especially with trouble makers like that demon-child, come now, Lady Hinata. You have to resume your training.”

 _‘Demon child?’_ Hinata thought to herself as she was dragged away. She muddled over the cruel title until they reached the compound again, where she was busied with receiving a lecture and getting ready for training once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Hinata slowed her running down to a stop—she leaned against her usual tree to catch her breath, the hand that was at her chest tightened gradually as she her mind raced with thoughts that have been haunting her for the past couple of weeks. She tried her best, she didn’t give up, but in the end, she still failed her chunin exams. Her training has been intense ever since she recovered, and she knew that she had to get away before she broke again. Hinata tried to calm down. She didn’t want to cry anymore, but her frustrations were unwinding fast. Hinata’s head snapped up, though, when she sensed someone near. Her heart began beating faster as she activated her byakugan, searching the area around her.

     She gasped, hands clutching at her chest tighter. _It was Naruto._

     “Oh—Hey, Hinata!” Naruto ran up to Hinata, waving wildly. She blushed, waving back shyly. “What are you doin’ out here? Aren’t you s’posed to be training? Kiba said it was real intense.” Naruto rested his arms behind his head, a look of confusion on his face. Hinata’s mind raced with what to say, causing the two to stand in silence for a bit longer than necessary.

     Hinata took a deep breath, scanning the area around them once more before she answered. “I-I was training, but.....I had to get away....for a bit, at least.....” Hinata trailed off, fingers pushing against each other out of habit. “W-what about you, Naruto-kun? This area is pretty obscure...” Hinata thinks back to that moment when they were kids, Naruto cheering Hinata up with little effort.

     Naruto beamed, pleasantly surprised that Hinata was continuing the conversation. “I like to come out here sometimes. I mean, I usually hang around up on the Hokage Mountain, but here is nice and secluded. But anyways, I’m glad I stumbled across you, Hinata!” Hinata blushed deeper, her breath nearly taken away. “Hearing that you’ve been working hard is getting me fired up again!” Naruto clenched his fist, wide grin on his face.

     “E-eh? But I....I failed my exams, I’m sure you’re working harder than m—” Naruto lurched forwards excitedly, his and Hinata’s noses nearly touched. Hinata felt ready to pass out.

     “Nonsense, Hinata! You worked hard that last round and pushed yourself to your limits and then some, you were amazing!” Naruto backed up and pointed his thumb at himself. “I’m going to make sure to show you, and everyone else, just how amazing I’ve gotten too, believe it!” Hinata watched as Naruto sped off, sliding down the tree closest to her. She let out a long, shaky breath, face too hot to be normal. After a few moments of calming down, Hinata got up and brushed herself off. She took a few deep breaths before heading back to the Hyuuga compound for more training with a renewed vigor.

 

 

* * *

  


 

     Things have been nothing short of chaotic lately, and Hinata felt like she was losing herself. Everyone in the village have been working day in and day out to keep their home from crumbling, and Hinata usually wouldn’t, but the moment she found some time to take for herself, she did. Hinata slipped away, unnoticed, to the one place where she knew she’d be able to calm down. She arrived in no time, calmly walking up to her favorite tree, touching it’s bark and leaning up against it. To finally have some peace—even if it’s short-lived, even if everything around her was going wrong—had Hinata sinking to the ground. She rested her head back against the tree, eyes closed, breathing deeply. If she focused, she could faintly hear everyone still toiling away in the village. Part of her was yearning to go back, satisfied with the bit of peace she managed to salvage, but another part of her was keeping her where she sat. That part of her was the one where she wanted so desperately for things to not be this way, for everything to go back to normal when she opened her eyes and returned to the village. Hinata sighed and opened her eyes.

     “Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?” She asked before he appeared. She couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed, or shy, far too exhausted. When Hinata looked at him, he looked sullen, and Hinata began to wonder if she should even feel like she needed this peace more than anything; Naruto has been working the hardest out of everyone, he’s had the most pressure on him, he’s suffered the most, so he’s the one who should be taking break. Hinata’s face fell slightly, and for once, she took her eyes off of Naruto consciously.

     “I was looking for you, Hinata.” Naruto replied simply, sitting down right next to her. Hinata’s heart jumped. _‘Even when I’m exhausted,’_ she thought to herself. “Are you okay?” Hinata looked at Naruto incredulously, but his stare was serious.

     “I’m fine, Naruto-kun,” She smiled sweetly, but her heart wasn’t in it. She supposed Naruto wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. “more importantly, how are y—” Naruto held up his hand and shook his head.

     “Sakura told me that you bolted as soon as you had a break. Even _I_ know that it’d take a lot for you disappear at first chance, you know. Are you really okay, Hinata?” Naruto’s eyes stared Hinata down, right to her core. She felt a chill crawl up her spine that turned into a familiar warmth spreading across her face. Tears pricked at Hinata’s eyes and she played with her hair to distract herself. She wasn’t okay, and it was becoming increasingly obvious, but she couldn’t speak, not if she didn’t want to sob right there. So Hinata shook her head just as slowly as the tears that began to slide down her cheeks regardless of her efforts. Naruto pulled Hinata into him, and she cried against his shoulder.

     “Why, Naruto-kun? Just—why? How did everything get so bad? Why is it happening so fast? I’m so afraid, so exhausted, I just don’t know anymore.” Hinata sobbed her concerns into Naruto’s shoulder; he didn’t speak, not yet, only holding her tightly and being the support she so desperately needed. Hinata was kind, hardworking, selfless—someone that everyone admired in some way or another, as she worked continuously throughout the village in addition to training extra hard for war; however, Naruto knew what it felt like not being able to break out of yourself for a bit, and he knew that Hinata couldn’t do it in front of just anyone, just like how he couldn’t.

     “I think about.....I think about what we’re all getting ourselves into, how we have no choice. I keep thinking if I’ll be of any use. I think about all the what-ifs, and how none of them could possibly be any good. I’m trying to keep it all together, but it’s hard. I don’t know if I can do this....if I can keep it together any longer.” Hinata’s voice sounded far different than it ever had; it was broken and tired, and she couldn’t see, but it made Naruto’s face darken with an underlying determination.

     Naruto pulled away from Hinata with gentle hands on her shoulders. Hinata sniffled, avoiding eye contact with Naruto until he spoke. “Listen, Hinata. There are so many things out of our control here, so many things beyond us, and I ask myself the same things every now and again. There are a lot of things I’m not sure about, especially with everything going on now, but I am positive that we can do this—that _you_ can do this. I feel like I say this a lot, or think it a lot, but you’re actually pretty amazing, Hinata. You’re strong, fast, your endurance is unsurprisingly really good, and you have many great skills. You won’t be alone in this fight, none of us will, so we have to pick each other up when the time comes to it and continue giving it our all. I promise you, Hinata, I’ll be with you whenever you need me, because I know you’d do the same for me.”

     Hinata placed an anxious hand on Naruto’s, squeezing softly. She lowered her head in thought before rising it, her own determined look on her face. Naruto smiled, and began getting up, helping Hinata up as well. “Ready to give it another go?” He asked her with a pumped fist.

     Hinata balled up her own hands and nodded. “I feel a lot better, thank you, Naruto-kun!” Hinata bowed to Naruto before heading off back towards her work station.

  


* * *

 

 

      Visiting Neji’s grave after all this time still hurts. Two years isn’t a long time, but it’s not a short one either, and Hinata isn’t really sure how to feel. Hinata’s mind wanders through memories of her beloved cousin, how far they had come from their disastrous relationship during their genin days. She smiles fondly, but sadly, while thinking about how Neji would have been now. What he would have been like at their friend group’s little party they had months after the war, how relieved he would have been to have succeeded. She thinks about how he would have taken care of Gai-sensei, in his own way. Her face softens as she thinks about his reaction to her and Naruto’s engagement. He probably would have been proud, maybe a little skeptical and over-protective. Hinata rests her head onto her knees that she pulled close to her, getting even more lost in her thoughts.

     After her elongated visit to Neji’s grave (tear-free this time, she thinks it’s getting a bit easier, as easy as visiting a grave can get), she walks the vaguely familiar path of the forests slowly, observing the nature she has ran past so many times before. Many things have changed, the forest included, but Hinata’s heart is able to lead her to the right tree.

     “I thought you’d come here,” Naruto’s voice was like a comforting lullaby, and Hinata walked straight into his arms. He chuckled, snuggling closer to her.

     “I still miss him.” Hinata’s words were mumbled, but Naruto knew exactly what she said. It is a sentiment that Hinata has expressed many times before, and Naruto has felt it too, very deeply.

     “It really never feels the same without him, huh?” Naruto stroked Hinata’s hair, hoping to make her feel a bit better.

     “Nn,” Hinata agreed, peeking up at Naruto. “I...I know you don’t like when I think this way, but sometimes....I just really wish it wasn’t him that die—.”

     “ _Hinata_...” Naruto looked at Hinata sternly, he brought his hands up to her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. Hinata’s eyes looked tired, she must have been thinking about Neji for a while, probably not too long after Naruto had left on his mission. “he wouldn’t want you to think that way. He gave up his life so you could live, after all. Neji will always be with us; when we’re happy, when we’re hurting, when we’re struggling. He’s with us through it all, especially you, and especially now. I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to hurt over him, he’d want you to show him your happiness.” Naruto’s voice was soft, careful, and caring. Hinata looked into Naruto’s eyes; he was right, more than anything, Hinata wanted to show Neji her happiness—their happiness—to let him know that she’d be alright.

     “I’m sorry, Naruto-kun.....and to Neji-niisan as well....”

     “I’m sorry too,” Hinata looked at Naruto, face scrunched in confusion. “you’ve probably had those feelings lingering in your mind for a long time, I should have talked about it with you and made sure that you were really okay.” Hinata’s smile was small, it being all she could muster at the moment, but her feelings were conveyed.

     “From now on, let’s make sure to talk to each other more about what’s bothering us. We don’t have to keep things to ourselves anymore in fear of bothering those around us, we have each other now.” Hinata beamed through her tiredness, and Naruto couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into a kiss. They both giggled softly before walking home, arm in arm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     “Alright, the sandwiches and rice balls are done, Boruto’s hamburg steaks are packed as well as Himawari’s pudding....” Hinata went over everything on the menu for their family’s picnic..... _again_. She had been preparing tirelessly for it since Naruto suggested it, as he rarely gets time off from working as Hokage. Hinata wanted to make sure everything went perfectly, even down to the food, mostly for her kids (Boruto has been outspoken about the issue, but Himawari tries to be understanding, though Hinata knows her daughter misses her father more than anything), but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited about the outing herself. Hinata finished preparing the picnic basket with a happy smile on her face, humming along to a happy tune.

     “Mommy, do you need help?” Himawari latched onto her mother’s waist, her smile big and happy. Hinata chuckled and leaned down to peck her daughter’s cheek.

     “Well, since you’re asking, can you get the veggies from the fridge? They’re in the blue container.” Himawari nodded and moved over to the fridge as Boruto strolled in. As usual, he tried to keep a nonchalant demeanor, but Hinata could see right through her son (not that it was hard to, he was pretty obvious, and that is something that has always amused Hinata). Boruto was just as excited as his sister.

     “So...when are we s’posed to be leaving again?” Boruto asked coolly, trying to take a peek at what his mother was preparing.

     “We’ll be heading out after I pack these last couple of things. You’re going to help carry everything, right?” Hinata smiled, but she had the force of a mother behind her gentleness that had a shiver run down Boruto’s spine and him nodding his head furiously. Himawari giggled from her place beside her mother, handing Hinata things that she needed to pack. When everything was all done, the three of them headed out to meet Naruto at their usual spot—an old tree that had withstanded the times. Along the way, Himawari asked her mother to retell all of the memories of her and Naruto at the tree and Hinata happily obliged. Boruto sighed, having heard the stories time and time again, enough to follow along nearly word for word in his head.

     “Hinata!” Naruto called out, running up just as his family arrived. His smile was big and bright, and Hinata returned it, tilting her head up to kiss her husbands before they began to set everything up. “I’ve been thinking about this all day!” Naruto rubbed his hands together, eyeing the food hungrily. Boruto interjected, scolding his father for poor manners, the two getting into another debate. Himawari and Hinata shared a look before laughing to themselves.

     “Alright, alright you two, let’s say our thanks and dig in!” Hinata clapped her hands together and gave her husband and son the same smile from before. The two of them straightened up and clapped their hands together as well. The family said their thanks quickly before starting to pick out what they wanted to eat; however, Hinata paused then gasped. “Oh no....” Hinata frowned, gaining the attention of the rest of her family.

     “What’s wrong, mom?” Boruto asked, both he and Himawari looked a bit concerned.

     “After all that preparing I did, I forgot the utensils....” Hinata’s head hung low, and her children moved over to her to comfort her, but then Naruto laughed. Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari looked towards Naruto, confused. He simply pulled out a bag from under his hokage cloak and took out freshly bought, disposable utensils.

     “Looking for these?” Naruto grinned, throwing up a peace sign. Himawari beamed and went to hug her dad while Boruto quietly praised him. Hinata’s face softened and she let out a relieved sigh.

     “Of course, I can always count on you, Naruto-kun.” The two stared at each other lovingly for a moment, then proceed to hand out utensils and food to their hungry children.


End file.
